I Love My Little Sister
by UndressTheseBeautifulLies
Summary: When you are in love, nothing else seems to matter. What happens when Jane and Alec's world fall apart around them, and they can't even see it, until it's far too late? Idea by: Little Princezz Everlazt
1. Chapter 1

_Preface_

From the moment she was brought to our home, as a little three-year old little girl, screaming blue murder every time I had to let her hand go, I loved her. We were constantly together, at first because Mom told me to look after her, as she wouldn't let Mom hold her hand on the road, and the fact she wouldn't go near Dad at all in the first year worried me, but then it was just because I enjoyed being with her. Luckily Mom asked our teachers to sit us next to each other, and at first the teachers rolled their eyes and mouthed horrible things to other teachers, but they soon found out why she had asked. Jane screamed every time the teacher tried to help her with something. If the teacher tried to put her arm round Jane to congratulate her, they'd be met with a flood of tears. A cross on her work would lead to hours of pouting, and because of this the other kids tended to keep clear of her. I hated that. If they only had gotten to know her, they'd have loved being with her, like I did.

I'd get called up to the office in the early days, when they decided to put us in different classes, a lot. They'd sigh and I'd sigh and tell them to listen to me. "She's _scared!_" I shouted. "Aren't you ever? She's only little. You're big. Can't you help her?" I'd frowned. After a little while they'd hung their heads and admitted she was a lot more than they'd been expecting. So we were in the same class and her grades shot up, and she was happy for a little while. _We _were happy. All of us. You know, for the most part.

That "while" lasted three years. Because when Jane was seven, her biological mother got in touch, demanding to see her little girl. Jane had cried and cried and begged Mom to stop that horrible woman from getting any closer and then she'd gotten angry and screamed until she was hoarse, and then she'd gotten depressed, refusing to do anything but sleep and cry. I tried to coax her up with bribery, threats which was terrible of me, shouting, whispering, crying, and shouting at my mother because she wasn't doing anything. I see now that she couldn't do anything of course.

Mom was crying too, and Dad. She hugged Jane and forced cereal (the only thing she'd eat) down her, washed her and dressed her, trying desperately to snap her out of her sleepy state. The doctor said the obvious. She was tired. But then he explained that she was emotionally tired, and we just needed to be patient with her. She was getting better. She walked about and got dressed in the new clothes she'd acquired over the recent months. But then the state decided that her mother had limited rights to Jane like she was an object. It made Jane revert back to her depressed state.

Eventually, of course, she was okay. But that's all she was. Okay. Flat, tired and sad. She didn't have her spark anymore. Only time would heal her. She didn't want her as a mother anymore. She wanted her proper mother. Our mother. After a while, at thirteen, Jane simply refused to go. It seemed to bring _my _Jane back to me. I realised how much I missed her, and how much I loved to have her back.

Something happened then. Something so..._wrong_ it felt right. I can't regret that. I just can't. Not anymore. Not now. Not ever.

The things that happened in those few years seem like a distant memory now, more fake than real. If somebody had told me I'd be where I was here, I'd never have believed them. I'd have told them that they were sick, and that they needed help. But here I am, and somehow, it couldn't feel anymore right than it does. Because now, my world has been turned upside down. How could I have lived like that? What happened...was - _is_ the best thing that's ever happened to me, and now I'm returning my world to it's original, empty state. That's how I feel. Empty. That's it now, nothing else. No light. It's a comfort sometimes, knowing the pain is the only thing proving that it happened, it _was_ real, no matter how much I tried to deny it.

How could I possibly do this? I _can't_, I know that. But what else can I do, that's for the best? This is the only option now. This is the path I'm prepared to take to protect this. The future is so near, but so far...so far that it can't be predicted, but can be destroyed with one silly movement, one mistake...but I'm not gonna call this a mistake. How could I possibly, possibly, call this a mistake? It would be the best mistake of my whole damn life. Believe me, you'd agree. But you'd never understand, how could you? I couldn't ask you to. I never would. The pain at the end of the journey is enough for you to understand. Never do it. You'll just get burned, if you play with fire.

I've never given much thought to who I'd fall in love with - to who I'd marry, have children with, die with. Perhaps other have, perhaps not. I chose not to think like that as a child, and I sure as hell don't want to now. So why is my heart cracking with the crack of her voice?Why am I killing myself like this? But now I have, and this is the most heartbreaking decision I'll ever have to make - leaving her.

**A/N: **

**Thank you **

Little Princezz Everlazt

**for providing this great plot, title, and basically being a beta :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know Jane seems a little younger than 11, but she's just liking the stable home she has, you know?**

_I Love My Little Sister _

_Summary:  
When you're in love, nothing else seems to matter. What happens when Jane and Alec's world fall apart around them, but they can't even see it, until it's too late?_

Chapter 1: This is what little girls are made of.

_What are little girls made of, made of? What are little girls made of, made of?  
__Sugar and spice and everything_ _nice_,  
_That's what little girls are made of._

Mom brushed a strand of hair from Jane's eyes, gently kissing her forehead. "Okay, honey, listen," Mom said, looking down at Jane. She looks up with her big blue eyes and she looks so small, so little, so naive. She's eleven. Only a year and a bit younger than me, but she doesn't look it. She smiled at me. I smiled back. "Alec is going to have a friend over today, so we'll stay down here so they can spend time together." Jane nods, her big blue eyes looking up at Mom.

"Alright," she says softly. "What's his name?" Mom bites her lip.

"Their name is Sam," she replies, raising her eyebrows at me. I don't look her in the eye but I smile at Jane instead. She nods and hops off of the couch.

"Ally," says Jane, taking my hand in hers, "Can we go to the park?" She looks at Mom. "Can we?"

"Yes, of course, sweetheart. Be _careful."_

* * *

**Jane POV**

We walked to the park pretty quickly. I wondered why Alec was having someone over to play. _I _could play games too! Mommy taught me one the other day...it's named Monopoly.

We always went to the swings when we went to the park. It was better than the slide, and much better than that giant hamster wheel thingy. I grazed my knee on that. People looked at me strangely when I laughed. It only bled for a few minutes.

I sat on the swing, kicking my legs to make it start swinging. "Alec," I say, and he looks over at me.

"Yes?" He looks a little worried.

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Ask Dad." Dad is an engineer. He helps astronauts. He told me he'd take me to meet one, one day, but I shook my head and ran upstairs to play with Budgie. Budgie is our pet bird. I don't think she is a budgie at all - she's gray with little blue patches on her chest. She could be a he, too. I don't know. I just found her in this park once and her little wing was all bloody and broken and Mom said she'd fix her. Dad thinks a cat got her, but I think she just got stuck. I'm always getting stuck.

Alec told me he remembers me getting my head stuck between the banisters in school, but I don't remember that. He says it's because I was in nursery school, and I was too little. I asked him how he knew, and he said that Mom showed him my file when he was four, when I came to stay. He said that he so badly wanted to meet me and it made me smile.

I jump off the swing and sit on the round-about instead. This was fun, too. But I felt sick when I went too fast, and Dad shook his head and took off his glasses, and Mom looked concerned when she wiped me down and helped me into bed, and Alec said he was sorry. I mouthed "don't tell" at him, and he gave me the thumbs up sign.

* * *

"I've got to get ready, Jane," I say, sighing. She looks up at me, puzzled.

"But why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"You're already dressed. You're not in pajamas!" She starts laughing and I can't help but laugh too.

"Okay, really. I need to get ready. You know, so Sam will feel at home here." Jane glares. She doesn't like talking about home, even if it's definitely hers forever. She stomps her slippered foot.

"But it's not "Sam's" home!" She cries. She says the name with such distaste, like it left her with a bad feeling. I sigh again.

"Go downstairs, Jane, and then you can play with Mom."

"I don't want to play with Mommy!" I changed tact. I know how to handle Jane better than anybody else. I look shocked.

"Really?" I say, doubtfully.

"Yes." She says, with a hint of uncertainty.

"She will be disappointed, you know. Mom has planned it all out. You can have as much chocolate as you want...and I _think_ there's a movie down in the player, too. Shall we look? No, tell you what. If you go and see what it is, you can tell me when I come down too. Deal?" Jane grins.

"Okay!"

"Great."

* * *

Turns out, as Jane tells me, that "_Tangled"_ was in the DVD player. She loves Tangled so I'm sure that'll keep her quiet for a little while. Mom promised to keep her busy downstairs. I love Jane, of course, but I just want to spend some time alone with Sam. I looked in the top cupboard for Jane and there was Galaxy bars there, of course, and there was pink lemonade on the shelf.

"You stay and keep Mom company, won't you? I think she's a little lonely now we're at school again." Mom really comes into her own when looking after Jane. She loves her very much and tells her (and me) everyday.

"Yes, I will! Promise." I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks," I grin, and then hear the doorbell.

"Mom! I'll get it!" Jane yells. I run after her to get the door before her, to explain, but she got it before me.

* * *

**Jane POV **

I flung open the door to say hello, and then I stopped. Alec put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. I look at her, glaring.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam, sweetheart. How are you?" I narrow my eyes more. Mom calls me sweetheart, not her.

"I'm not "sweetheart" and you're supposed to be a boy!" I say, screaming. Sam suddenly steps back, her face contorted.

"Ow!" She says, frowning. "Stop that!"

I stomp upstairs and pull the covers over my head. He lied to me, and he told me he never would.

But I guess that's what liars do.


End file.
